


Must You Always Make Such a Mess of Things?

by Oliver9345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver9345/pseuds/Oliver9345
Summary: "Must you always make such a mess of things?""Don't look at me like that, you're the one always telling me to solve my own problems!""Yeah, but I didn't mean murder."
Kudos: 3





	Must You Always Make Such a Mess of Things?

**“Must you always make such a mess of things?” Merida looked at her nephew with disappointment in her eyes.**

“Don’t look at me like that.” Edmund spluttered, “You’re the one that’s always telling me to get rid of my problems!” Merida looked pointedly at the body of the noble lying behind him. It had a very distinctive knife in its back and if its face were visible, Merida was sure she’d see surprise and pain. 

“Yes, but I did mean in such a way that didn’t create more,” she replied. 

“What do you mean more?” Edmund jerked a thumb at the body. “He’s been a thorn in everyone’s side so long that I’m surprised I’m the first one to get to him like that.” Merida pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Yeah, alright, but…” she paused to compose herself briefly. “Could you have done it literally any other method then by sticking the crown prince’s dagger in his back?”

“But I’m the crown prince. Who’s dagger was I supposed to use?”

“Ed, I love you, but you’re really fucking stupid sometimes.” She thought for a moment while she let him wallow in the silence. “Right, I guess today is the day you learn to hide a body from your Aunt Merida.” A small spark of excitement lit behind Edmund’s eyes. “But!” The spark was tempered by a modicum of caution. “After we’re going to have a long talk about disposing of your enemies in such a way that you don’t have to hide a body. Have I made myself clear?” Edmund looked rather like a scolded child. In a way he was, Merida supposed.

“Yes, Aunt Merida.”

“Good, you grab his legs.”


End file.
